Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the functions of the terminals are diversified, for example, the terminals are implemented in a form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions such as capturing pictures or videos, playing music and video files, gaming, receiving broadcasting, and the like.
As the utilization of a mobile terminal is getting higher, a user is able to check a position of an acquaintance (e.g., a friend, a family member, a fellow worker, etc.) through the mobile terminal. For example, if the mobile terminal obtains location information of other terminal from a server configured to manage the location information and displays the obtained location information on a map, the user is able to check a location of a friend.
Yet, a mobile terminal of the current level provides a user with a location of a friend only. The mobile terminal is unable to inform the user of a matter of recent interest, a trend, and the like of an acquaintance. Hence, although the user meets a friend near the user by chance, since the user is unable to know a matter of interest of the friend, it is difficult to build full conversation.
Hence, the present invention intends to propose a method of providing a user with a matter of interest of a person who is located near the user and has a chance to meet the user.